


A Tale of Spring and Summer

by AL23



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Midsommar (2019), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics), dr. doom - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Midsommar (2019), Inspired by the wicker man, Limbo, M/M, Missing Persons, Missing boyfriend, Paganism, Sacrifices, The Wicker Man, Thriller, alternative universe, midsommar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL23/pseuds/AL23
Summary: In a seemingly normal spring morning, the Young Avengers were returning from another mission that ended in tragedy to their headquarters. The discussions filled with heat and the not-even-a little-bit-comfortable ambient just increased everyone's own sense of guilt, it was then that Wiccan mysteriously vanished, without leaving any clues at all. The Young Avengers are going to need to break the barriers of time and space to rescue their lost member that seems to be living in a pagan hell.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prophesy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few time ago with my boyfriend and I've decided to post it now. It's kinda based on Midsommar (better saying, it's based on one teaser, it inspired me and gave me a lot of ideas) so expect blood, witchcraft, sacrifice and even cute moments from this couple that I L O V E

[ ](https://i.dlpng.com/static/png/5966654-pink-flower-png-image-free-download-searchpngcom-flowerspng-715_715_preview.png)

_His hands... filled with unknown blood and death._

_It'll come to the huge flower camp, completely hollow inside_

_The first sign it's rising will come from the sky_

_The second sign will come from land_

_From the most profane magik it'll mix_

_And in the great day_

_It'll triumph over Earth._


	2. Chapter 1

And there was them, on that sweet spring afternoon. The flowers were blooming, exhaling magical odors. The sun was minimally pleasant, it was some heat you could take, live with it.  
The Young Avengers were cruising through New York skies in their camouflaged jet, passing by enormous skyscrapers, people walking down there, flower shops were getting more customers. But inside the ship, the mood wasn't so light.

Patriot was piloting. By his side, Kate as the co-pilot. Behind both of them, there were Speed and Cassie, and behind those two, Hulkling and Wiccan. The conversation in the ship was gaining heat. A little commotion was happening; accidentally, because of a little power abuse, the group killed a Skrull. Of course, it was dangerous. But anyways... the Young Avengers simply aren't murderers.

\- I mean - Kate Bishop started talking - I know it was an alien, a being from another planet. But it was a life anyway.

Hulkling just nodded, but then rolled his eyes. Started to stare Wiccan's face steadily. He was handsome... his shining black hair, soft skin, his sexy nose (as Teddy always would say)... Hulkling lost himself in that face. Even ignored the discussion that was happening at that moment.

Wiccan himself wasn't caring much for that discussion as well, his mind was stuck at the moment that they killed the alien. Something was wrong and he knew. He just didn't know what, but he would find out. Tried to think about something else, but his mind always came back to the moment he saw all that blood in his hands, it was hard to clean that, and he couldn't get that away from mind.

\- He was completely out of control! - Cassie exclaimed. She was also trying to get rid of the guilty.

\- It was in self-defense! What would we do? Allow him to attack the city after attacking us? - Hulkling spoke raising his voice for a moment.

And none of them noticed when the clouds out there started to get black.

A storm worthy of Ororo Munroe's power was beginning outside. A cold wind was blowing and it was passing by the Young Avengers' ship and it even made it more pleasant inside there. The heat was starting to dissipate.  
Patriot even seemed to be controlling the ship better. Not as turbulent, at least. The group remained silent for the time being. The rest of their way home was calm, smooth and peaceful, heavily contrasting with the beginning.

The mood started to feel romantic. The sky was a little red.  
Hulkling was holding Wiccan's hand. That touch of hands... was already magic. Everything was magic about Wiccan. Damn, even his mum. Teddy was in his human form and was still staring at William's face. Then he touched his shoulder and kissed him.  
Patriot was already getting ready to land at the Young Avengers's headquarters by then.  
Their HQ was cosy after all.

The heat would finally dissipate completely and each could stay on their respective room.  
They could notice Kid Loki waiting for them in the landing area. Home, sweet home.

Wiccan felt like he was starting to panic, something was wrong, he felt something was VERY wrong.  
He looked at the bright red of his uniform and he wanted to puke.

\- Are you alright? - Teddy asked, whispering.  
\- Yeah... I think so. - He whispered the second part.  
\- It's alright if you don't feel ready for the next mission.  
\- No, Teddy. I'm ready, I can't let this get to me. I don't think it's the last time we gonna... kill someone accidentally. - He whispered the last part because he didn't wanted the others to hear.  
Teddy frowned.  
\- Let's try our best for this to not happen next time. - He spoke for last.

Wiccan sighed and tried to relax in his chair, he shut his eyes and thought about what he would do after he left the ship, probably would eat some Mexican food with his boyfriend.

_Come to us_

He quickly opened his eyes and looked around scared, heard a whisper so close it sounded like it came from inside his own head.  
Felt a shiver in his spine, but not the kind he felt in the first fight, it was something... macabre. Maybe a new enemy was coming? He could feel that sometimes, but it was nothing compared to that feeling. It was a hollow feeling...

_Come to us_

And it also smelled, a smell of flowers and wet grass, but it was different, as if there was a smell of rotten meat mixed with the pleasant odours, and it was still far away.

\- Teddy? What's happening? - He tried to get his boyfriend's attention while still looked to his teammates, those didn't notice what was happening there. His heart was beating fast in his chest. - Teddy...

And he started to hear more whispers, as if a crowd was getting together.

He couldn't even think about it when a white light appeared. A strong light that was emitting heat showed around Wiccan, and only around him, he could see different things, things that weren't from this world, saw people dancing around a maypole, his pupils dilated suddenly and it was like he lost all body movement.

Patriot left the team airship and then went to HQ. His glasses protected his eyes and then he couldn't see the light, as did Kate. Now, for Hulkling and Speed, what just happened in front of them... was simply beyond any explanation. They didn't even notice Kate and Patriot getting out of the ship. Their mouths were open with surprise. Teddy was completely speechless.

His mind was blacked out. Damn, his heart hurt. Speed also felt a LITTLE worried, and those were smaller than Teddy's. Yeah, he saw his brother vanishing right in front of his eyes, but he knew he didn't love him as much as Hulkling. Cassandra was by Speed's side. She was still in her chair. She got alerted the moment she noticed the white light coming from behind her. She thought it could even some enemy's surprise attack. She then moved and looked behind her to see what happened. Then, still confused, she decided to ask: - What happened?  
And then Speed called for Kate and Patriot.

The sudden agitation inside the ship caught Kate and Patriot's attention. They got in together, fearing it was an attack. Inside there, a discussion was taking form, and it was smelling like... flowers?

\- Where's Wiccan? - Kate asked in a serious voice tone. She looked through all the corners of the ship, carefully.  
\- He... vanished! - Speed exclaimed confused. His mind was still trying to completely digest what the hell just happened there, he still could remember the white light and heat, and the smell of roses. - He plainly vanished! He was here just a second ago!  
Teddy couldn't even control his metamorphosis, the danger feeling was growing gradually. His skin was then green, his muscles got bigger, his uniform adapting to his skrull form.

Kate Bishop asked for everyone to calm down as she saw Hulkling's transforming. She had to keep everything under control, so they there won't be any disaster in the team's ship. The situation certainly was and would be tiresome, but she had to keep the damage low.  
\- We have to use our minds, not our bodies. At least to try and understand what happened here. - Kate tried to keep calm. Still, it was something otherwordly... a whole another level from what they're used to. Who used to deal with such things? The Fantastic Four? You know, calling Dr. Richards perhaps could be a good idea...  
\- I want him back! - Hulkling shouted.  
\- Calm down! Cassie Lang said trying to touch his shoulder. - Kate's right, we have to keep calm now. Acting like that won't help us at all.  
Hulkling was agitated and scared. Nothing seemed to be right at that moment, that light, the smell, the vanishing.  
\- What will we do? - Speed asked Kate.  
\- Let's speak to someone who can help us, this is beyond our own understanding. - Kate answered.  
Then another discussion started, the heat started to come back. They were completely lost and confused, and were still fighting each other. Hulkling's attention was suddenly caught by the huge windows.

Then the ambient seemed completely silent to him, his heart was getting faster, that wasn't a good sign.  
\- Let's not lose time looking for anyone's help, the last time we asked for help we ended having a hell of a headache! - Speed exclaimed.  
\- And what do you suggest we do? - Kate asked.  
No one noticed what was happening outside. Hulkling tried to get their attention. The sun was graciously showing all of itself out there. Kate was the first one to notice the strong blizzard falling.  
\- What the hell? - She murmured with her eyes widened.  
A violent blizzard was taking form by each second, while the sun was still shining.

  
And then again, the Young Avengers were flying in their small airship. This time, they were missing one. But they kept going on anyway. And now they were proceeding to the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four's headquarters. Snow was still falling and the sun was still shining, as if it was a simple sunset.

Reed Richards was always the one you should look for if you wanted to know about magical science, so Kate was certain he could help them. Mr. Fantastic was in the roof just awaiting for the young group. The landing was less turbulent this time around. Teddy could hardly wait to tell everything to that man of elastic body.  
If he really was worthy all his fame, he certainly would be able to help them. But the question really never left his mind; where could Billy be? Will they really be able to track him down?

  
**1**

  
He woke up with a light headache in a soft place, when he opened his eyes the only thing he was able to see was an extremely shining light, he blinked a lot of times until he got used to the clarity and could see where he was.  
Billy got up and noticed he was in a kind of enormous room, the walls decorated with sun rays that went until the main part, where there was a huge sun with a face. There were another white beds around him, but those were empty.  
He scratched his eyes, he didn't have the slightest idea where he was, or where he came from... and he didn't even know who he was. There were huge windows there, with white curtains and all of then open. He could smell the air. It smelled like strawberries and flowers. He looked to his clothes, he was wearing something that looked like a huge white shirt and bright blue pants.  
He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to remember anything at all. It was a void, there was nothing, no feeling, he was just there, just... existed. He opened his eyes scared with a sudden noise by his side.

\- You finally woke up! - There was a tall, blonde woman by his side.  
White dress with flower details. She had a weird smile on her face, her eyes were greenish and they looked like cat's eyes.  
\- We were worried. - She was also using a flower crown in her head, contrasting with the blonde hair, it exhaled a strong and comforting smell.  
He said nothing. Was just staring at the woman. Waiting for her to explain what was happening there, or at least for her to say who he was. But seeing that she was also awaiting for answers, he bit his lips.  
\- What am I... doing here?  
\- You were hit by a car on the road! We rescued you. - She answered, hiding the smile. - Does your head hurt?  
Billy put his hand in his forehead.  
\- Nop... what place is this? - He asked looking around.  
\- We are celebrating the summer solstice, honey. Want to join us?


	3. Chapter 2

**1**

\- Susan asked me to bring these. - Ben Grimm said, entering the Fantastic Four's guest room. In his rocky hands, he was holding white teacups with yellow outlines. You could see it was smoking, whatever it was.  
Teddy looked at that man for a moment, he was completely made of rocks, orange rocks. From what species he was?  
But that wasn't his priority now.

Before the Thing showed up, Kate and Tommy were explaining to Mr. Fantastic what and how it happened.  
Teddy tried to speak, but he couldn't, he freezed, so he preferred to let his teammates speak. Reed Richards was listening to it all, seemed to be thinking. He was silent for a few moments, then just nodding. Ben was delivering a teacup to everyone, only Reed refused. He seemed to have realized something.

\- Just a moment, lads. - Reed spoke and went towards a chalkboard. He started to do some hard mathematical operations, those were too hard even for people that graduated high school. For Teddy Altman, it was otherworldly, magik. Reed was stretching his arm while he was writing those crazy complicated equations in a really quick way.  
Then, he finished and turned himself to the young team. He stared at them for a second.  
\- I do deal with interdimensional travels here everyday, young guests of mine. We will find Wiccan, don't worry about it. But I'm thinking... We are going to need to contact someone first.

  
**2**

  
Everything around him was fantastic.  
There were a lot of rustic little cabins throughout the forest, people were dressed in white with flower crowns in their heads, they seemed to be happy, there were also flowers and fruits. Billy took a flower crown, and it smelled so nice it made him forgot his worries and just chill out and enjoy the moment, he believed in the woman when she told him about the accident and was hoping his memory won't take long to get back.

\- My name is Midge. - The woman guiding him spoke. The same one that told him about the accident. - We don't know yours yet, but we can improvise. - She kindly smiled.  
\- Could be... - He accepted it, but didn't really like the idea. Being caught in a nickname could confuse things a little more. - Midge, do you know if I was with somebody else? - He stopped walking in front of her, his brown eyes seemed to beg for a positive answer, something that could really help him to get back his memories.  
A fresh wind was blowing, it lightly lifted his white shirt and spread the flower odor through his head.  
Midge gave him a look of pity.  
\- No. You were alone when your car hit the tree. We didn't even found anything in your car. - He widened his eyes. Why did they found just nothing?  
Maybe he was running away.  
\- All right.  
\- No more questions. You need to relax or you might have a headache again. Now, why don't you eat some food? - She took the boy's arm and crossed with hers. - We have a lot of fresh fruits here. - She blinked at Billy. - We grew them ourselves.  
Billy also smiled, kinda clunky and fake, but didn't wanted to disappoint her, the only person that really seemed trustworthy by then. They walked towards the forest and then he could see huge and white tables, he could see a lot of fruits in them...  
Strawberries, cherries, raspberries...  
When they got closer, a boy was sitting drinking something golden in a transparent cup. He was blonde with long hair, the flowers were there too and even some tiny berries in there, his eyes were green and he had a radiant smile.  
\- Oh Midge, who is this boy? - He asked practically eating Billy with his eyes.  
\- He came to see the festival. You can take what you want, honey.  
And it was what he did, Billy felt that he was being watched every moment, but wasn't bothered by it. Actually, he was getting used to the idea of staying there for a while, everything was perfect there, the fresh food, the people that never seemed to stop smiling, the light. Everything was incredibly hypnotic, every detail seemed to planned to reach perfection.  
The strawberries tasted otherworldly, its acid taste was even addictive, and it mixed well with the other fruits. His cheeks blushed.  
\- I think we can get you a phone. - Midge spoke, sitting by his side.  
\- But you're already going? You didn't even seize the day! - The blonde boy exclaimed, he seemed to be surprised and bothered.  
Billy thought well about what he was going to say, and he felt that he should say what he really felt.  
\- I don't think anybody is really missing me. I think I can stay for a while. - He smiled when he noticed the stranger seemed to get happy about his decision. He was undeniably pretty and his blonde hair reminded Billy of something... but of what was still a mystery.

\- You're lucky for surviving that accident. - The boy spoke. The fresh wind was swinging his perfect blonde hair. Billy still didn't get used to the idea of not recalling an accident that almost took his life, so he took a deep breath.  
\- I can't remember anything.  
\- Maybe you'll remember some things a few days from now. Don't know, I'm not a doctor.  
Both of them smiled.  
\- Don't scary the poor boy! - Midge spoke, putting her hand in Billy's shoulder. - The car was completely destroyed.  
\- Why didn't you take me to the hospital? - Billy asked.  
\- Understand something, honey; we're completely isolated out here, it would take days to arrive at a hospital! So we thought it was better to take care of you here. Now let's go, the lunch is gonna take place in a few minutes, we'll talk about the possible reason why that happened.  
\- I'm sorry... - He swallowed, really believing in the theory he was running away from something... or somebody. - But I can't really remember anything that happened before I arrived here.  
\- A ögonblicket närmar sig. - A man greeted Midge in a language that Billy didn't understand and sat by her side. Midge just nodded and then went on in her conversation with Billy.   
That place was perfect, simply perfect in Billy's conception, everybody smiled at him and waved their hands, like if he was some sort of celebrity.

Yeah, he definitely wanted to spent more time there.

**3**

Mr. Fantastic was about to take the Young Avengers to the Baxter's garage, there was parked the team's ways of transport such as the FantastiCar and the FantastiShip, but a portal just opened in the middle of the Fantastic Four's living room.  
To a lot of surprise, a member of the Richards family was the one that got out.   
A distant member, anyways.  
It was Nathaniel Richards, a.k.a. Iron Lad.  
\- I noticed Billy was vanished and that the weather here is as messy as it can get. Apologise me for showing up so suddenly, but I figured you guys needed a friendly hand. Wiccan isn't even present in this timestream. - Nathaniel straightforwardly spoke, looking at his friends there, all of them standing looking back at him, Cassie specially seemed glad in seeing him, Reed Richards among them, his distant relative. - Hello, Reed.  
\- Nathan. - Reed just nodded. Nathan would become Kang, the Conquerors, in one possible timeline. That dude? Well, he certainly was a pain in the ass for the Fantastic Four, but Nathan Richards was the one there now and he was actually trying not to become Kang. Anyway, he couldn't blame Mr. Fantastic for having hard feelings.  
\- Where did you intend to go before my arrival? - Nathan asked for Reed.  
\- Wiccan's vanishing energy signatures are an undetectable anomaly, almost magical and that could explain that blizzard out there. We know there is a place in reality called the Limbo, but I'm still not able to open a portal that leads there, and it also presents vast danger knowing it's inhabited by various bloodthirsty demons. - Reed Richards started to look through the window, and the Young Avengers stared at his thoughtful expressions closely, while he opened the window with his stretched arm. - I know about a mutant named Illyana Rasputin, also known as Magik. She's a X-Woman.  
That revelation about Wiccan not being in this dimension was enough to increase Teddy's anxiety. He could right now be at some demon's mercy.  
Maybe he was being mercilessly tortured, while he was just standing there, doing nothing.  
He just hoped Illyana could fix that quickly.  
\- You're nervous, aren't you? - Speed spoke while walking by Teddy's side. His serious expression served as an answer. - Don't worry, we'll quickly find him, and then you'll still be able to make him watch Game of Thrones with you in exchange for The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.  
This time, Speed made him smile authentically.  
\- He knows how to care of himself, Teddy. He's one of the strongest ones among us.  
\- I hope he does. We're gonna have to go to hell to rescue him anyways. - Hulkling crossed his arms with his tense muscles while he overheard the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys, I hope you'll like it  
> Tell me what you think about it <3


	4. Chapter 3

The wind was shaking the trees in the clearing, the camps were completely empty this time.

Everyone was sitting in the table during lunch. William recognized a few faces, a few others were total strangers. He saw the sweet wind flowing through the tall grass, happy voices and laughs seemes to be the only audible things. Midge was sitting in front of me, eating the fruits, the long haired boy was called Aron Skiöld and he was sitting by her side, chatting with her. They never mentioned the 'accident' again or anything about William's identity, he could even be a wanted criminal and he felt a heat in his chest when he noticed these people didn't gave a fuck about it.

As time passed, the more he was thinking how perfect it was. The birds singing just made things even more... magical.

Everyone stopped eating when someone that seemed to be the leader got up and hit his grail with a spoon. A weird liquid was inside, William didn't drink anything so far.

\- I think everyone already welcomed our visitor, now we're gonna celebrate in a special way. - Then a few people suddenly showed up, bringing a dead bear with its stomach open. Its eyes were still open. Midge freed space in the table, which was stained with blood by the huge animal's corpse. Some organs were still beating. - Lunch's served! - She exclaimed, raising her grail, and everybody did the same while William looked at it horrified.

For some reason he thought that situation was sick and wrong, even though he simply can't remember a reason why.

\- That's how we celebrate here. - Aron spoke touching his shoulder, in a way trying to comfort him, and trying to convince him to eat a bear's raw meat. - You'll like it. - He whispered in my ear, smiling, showing his sharp teeth.

\- Alright... - Billy accepted it, still making clear in his expression how gross he thought it was.

Then the parts of the animal were being served to everyone, William had the heart, Aron had a half of the brain and Midge the other half. The smell of blood mixed with the smell of flowers was strong, something William would never forget. His drink was also served, it seemed to a completely red juice and when he drank he tasted strawberry... with some blood in it.

\- You know, you certainly arrived in a great time. - Aron spoke, eating the brain in a kind of desperate way, his teeth were stained with blood, and his perfect smile. - We'll dance around the maypole later.

\- After here?

\- Right. You'll gonna watch it, won't you?

\- Well, I'm excited to see how it'll be. - William smiled at him, then looked at his own plate. Okay. It was time.

Shaking with his spoon in his hands, he cut a little piece of the heart and put it in his mouth, and meanwhile, without William noticing, every person in the table was smiling and looking at him. He shut his eyes tasting the raw meat, the fresh blood in it.

When he opened his eyes, saw that all of them were still chatting with each other.

\- So? Did you like it? - Aron asked.

William smiled, he loved how it tasted.

\- I loved it.

\- Great! - Midge clapped and then silence reigned. William was only able to hear the wind blowing.

He looked confused to Aron.

\- It's a song. - He explained, whispering.

A bell rang. A little girl was near the little bell. So the song started with whom seemed to be the eldest there.

\- An old Swedish song about tragedy. - Aron said.

\- At lunchtime?

The both of them laughed lowly.

Midge was staring at them. And smiled along with the others.

\- Luft, eld, vatten och jord som förvandlar själen

It was almost a theatrical song, everyone in the table was "choir-ing." The wind was just blowing harder and harder and the flower crowns seemed to breathe, William noticed. Frowning, he looked at them again.

\- Det ger oss Phoenix

There was nothing this time. Maybe he was just seeing things.

### 🌼🌸❀✿🌷

Reed was finally going to the garage with the Young Avengers. What he didn't know was that the moment they would left the Baxter, they would tumble into Victor Von Doom invading New York City in the middle of that strong blizzard. Of all the things Teddy Altman needed that moment, a supervillain attack wasn't one of them. Maybe a crystal ball would be more useful now.

Doom was arrogant, that is undeniable, and egocentric, which is even more undeniable. But that he was a vengeful person... yeah, you know how it goes. In his history, in everything. That was how he lead his army of doombots almost creating an international conflict between USA and Latveria.

"Almost" because he was dethroned by his own people that saw how crazy Victor was getting. The people close to Doom when he started this invasion could hear the words that he was screaming. It was "Richards."

Reed Richards, the man who helped the Latverian people to get rid of Victor. Now, Doom could be there just after him.

The garage of The Fantastic Four was already opening its aerial doors when the Thing came running, calling for Mr. Fantastic. And then he told him about the invasion. Reed was startled for a moment. He knew The Fantastic Four should go help, especially because the city was scarce of heroes for several reasons, like the Avengers who were almost all killed by Scarlet Witch in a nervous breakdown she had a few years ago. 

Susan hurried to get into the Four's airship and Johnny was already flying to the invasion. Teddy left the ship and accompanied the Human Torch. They were relatively close to the attack zone.

Teddy saw Johnny flying really fast and he started to destroy a LOT of doombots. Then he himself started to destroy some with his own hands. He was worried about his boyfriend and that seemed to lit his rage. So he was throwing it all into destroying the robots.

The Iron Lad and Kid Loki had already arrived, and they were already destroying a few bots. And quickly Teddy saw the rest of the Young Avengers and the Fantastic Four joining the fight.

All Teddy was hoping right now was that Billy was well, because he had to stop the search to kick some robotic butts now.

While he destroyed a few robots, Teddy finally saw Mr. Fantastic. He was trying to talk to Von Doom on the top of a building. Didn't seemed to be a nice chat.

It didn't take long for Doom to go towards Reed. He tried to go help, but a robot hit his head and Teddy fell. He managed to destroy the robotic aggressor, and then he saw Reed was already being helped by Iron Lad, Human Torch and Cassie.

A loud sound just caught Teddy's attention, and he noticed a lot of robots were breaking down.

And then he saw the reason why.

It was... Magneto.

By his side, he saw a fast silhouette hitting a lot of robots. He thought it was Speed, but he knew it wasn't. He was able to see the face of the speedster.

Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver.

Then he turned his head to the building where Richards and Von Doom were fighting. Cassie was helping Reed, but the fight still wasn't going very well.  
Doom was simply... too powerful.

They had to come up with something.

### 🌼🌸❀✿🌷

After lunch, Billy could walk freely through the clearing, the others were walking deep into the forest, Aron said goodbye earlier and told him to take care because of the wild animals out there. Of course, he wasn't able to know what a wild animal looked like. He can't even remember what a wild animal is.

He came back to the cabin to not get lost in the woods, he passed by a few women who went running into the forest, their laughing echoing through the trees. He observed the other cabins and decided to enter the nearest one. It was white with huge windows, he could even see the drawings on the wall. Illustrations that showed unknown symbols and people blindfolded holding something shining in their hands, Billy tried to look closer until the end of it and he was able to see that those shining things were sun rays coming from a sun with a face.

He climbed the stairs to the little balcony and then opened the door. There wasn't anything there apart from the drawings on the wall. The ground was totally white and the illumination only came from the sunlight out of the windows. He felt terribly empty inside there, but he ignored the feeling and started to look at the walls.

People dressed in white, holding the sun rays in their hands, a huge line by the left and another by the right side.  
Down the sun there was someone kneeling, they was wearing different clothes and their face was covered by black ink. The symbols really caught his attention and he touched them gently to feel the texture, his mind seemed to have fallen into a mist again, visions started to come, his heart was pulsating loudly and fast, he was getting lost and more lost.

He heard screams in the distance and felt the fire.

\- Billy! 

He heard masculine screams while he was caught in the fire. The burning just seemed stronger by each second, like if he really was being burned alive. He tried to scream back, but his face seemed frozen and his tongue tied to his mouth.

\- Billy! - This time it was a woman's voice who seemed even more far away.

This hurts.

So he came back. Breathing heavily and looking to the side with despair in his face. Aron was there, with his hand in his shoulders, he seemed worried.

\- Are you okay?

\- Aron?

\- You were gone for a hour. Come, the maypole is ready.

Without thinking right about what the hell happened there, he felt obliged to go with Aron. The sound of drums was audible and he was able to see the maypole when he left the cabin.

It was standing in the center of the clearing, it had a lot of flowers and was spliced into two like a cross that connected itself again on the top. A lot of various flowers were gathered through it, on the top there was a little golden sun.

The drumming got louder.

A circle was formed around the maypole and Midge was right in the middle, excited, and she said in a good and loud sound:

\- Let the festivities begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay  
> Tell me what you guys think will happen to Billy and Teddy  
> And wait for a new chapter two weeks from now; this one will be biweekly because my main effort is to post my other fanfic, "Eyes Wide Open"


End file.
